


Wildfire

by FairythePigeon (Me_aGlorifiedPigeon)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Disapproving Family, I actually want to make this a full au, Janus and Virgil are very minor characters here, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Remus is a Criminal Probably, Same-Sex Marriage, Wedding Fluff, just a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_aGlorifiedPigeon/pseuds/FairythePigeon
Summary: Remus and Logan are in love. Things are a little complicated, but they absolutely do not have to be- and Remus agrees with that.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 20
Kudos: 79





	Wildfire

Logan was a good son. He studied the family trade, he was polite to the young ladies his parents introduced him too, he followed the law and kept his head down. He obeyed near everything his parents told him. Near everything except to stay away from the tavern at the edge of town with its sign hanging out over the road. Logan was too interested by that tavern and the dozens of adventurers who made their way through it every week. He wrote down their tales in his journal, silently hoping to one day publish these stories. But he knew his parents would condemn the idea.

Logan was a good son, so he wouldn't go so directly against their ideals. But Remus disagreed.

Remus was strong and handsome and everything about him was wild. Logan had never met anyone so… different from himself. Remus was a travelling minstrel, but he was large and muscular and carried a heavy morningstar at his belt. Where Logan's clothes were clean and pressed, Remus seemed to sleep in his and then get up and do a simple cursory brush off. His hair was a wild, untameable mess, and his smile was bordering insane. Logan loved every bit of it.

Remus brought a bit of chaos to his orderly, average life. The first time Remus invited him to the road with him, Logan nearly said yes. He almost leapt into Remus’ wagon, waved goodbye to his parents, and let himself be taken away from the only place he’d ever known. But Logan was a good son. He said no.

Remus asked again almost every time he was in town. He’d spend a few days with Logan, then at the end of his stay, he’d ask Logan to run away with him.

“I can’t,” Logan would say. “I would love to, but my family needs me.”

“If you’re sure, Brainy,” Remus would respond, his wild smile sinking a little.

It broke Logan’s heart every time, watching Remus ride off with his wagon pulled by a horse that had no right looking like it was so obviously defying death. Especially seeing the slant of his shoulders as he left, whistling and pretending nothing had happened. Logan hated that. Remus was a _wildfire_ . He crashed into Logan’s life every time, and all Logan had to do was say _no_ to make him slink away like a wounded animal.

And yet, he kept coming back. All except for once.

Last time Logan had seen Remus, the man had looked pensive and thoughtful. Logan had finally, finally told him, “Maybe. I’ll think about it.”

“What changed your mind?” Remus asked.

Logan had taken a sharp breath and leaned over, pressing a kiss to Remus’ cheek. Remus had stared at him, his face entirely unreadable. Then he’d left, riding off faster than Logan had ever seen. He was heartbroken in an entirely new way.

It had been longer than usual since then. He thought of Remus every day. His parents were beginning to notice a decline in his work. They were so _demanding_ , and- and they were _heartless_! Logan had lost a very important love, the deepest love he’d ever known, and the pair of them were working him like a dog. They hadn’t even noticed anything was wrong.

Three months and Logan was feeling waspish at best with his parents.

Then suddenly one day, Remus _literally_ came crashing right back into his life. The front door of Logan’s family home slammed open just as Logan had pulled out his chair to join his parents for dinner.

Remus had braided his hair out of his face, which- that must have taken his hours to detangle. He was dressed in the finest clothing Logan had ever seen him wear, a clean open chested shirt with a bright emerald velvet vest hanging open over it. His slacks were clean and his boots were brand new, and sitting atop his head was a wreath of thorny roses.

“Remus!?” Logan exclaimed, shocked.

Father stood up abruptly, angrily blustering. “You ruffian! I’ll call the city guard on you, what right do you have to-”

“Brainy! Get dressed, we’re getting married!” Remus shouted. Logan’s heart skipped a beat.

“Married? Now?” Logan asked.

“What!?” Mother shrieked.

“Yes, now! Get dressed, no time to waste!” Remus said, clapping his hands. Logan nearly tripped over his own feet to get to his bedroom, ignoring his parents shouting and hollering after him.

Logan put on his nicest clothes- the ones he wore for very important business with the higher nobility. His finest boots were still downstairs, and he rushed down to find his father practically spitting in Remus’ face as he yelled.

“And just who do you think you are, marrying my son!? I’ve never so much as _met_ you, you think I’ll give this union my blessing!?” Father demanded.

“I don’t think I need your blessing, Sir,” Remus said with a bright, wild grin. He placed his hands on his hips, flexing his melon sized biceps. “I think I’ll do as I like.”

“Remus,” Logan called, and Remus looked at him in such a way that Logan’s entire face flushed and his heartbeat doubled in speed. There was so much adoration in those eyes, that suddenly Logan felt foolish for thinking Remus wouldn’t have come back. Remus crossed the room in only three steps, scooping Logan off the staircase and tossing the scholar over his shoulder. Logan yelped as his face nearly smacked into Remus’ ass.

“Goodbye, _Daddy_ , goodbye, _Mumsy_ ,” Remus said cheerfully to Logan’s parents, who began scowling and scoffing in offense at the mere idea of becoming his parents by law. Logan couldn’t help but laugh, covering his bright red face with his hands.

Remus practically bounded out of the house, and Logan was suddenly greeted by a slender young man with dark hair and heavy dark makeup under his eyes. “This the unlucky groom?”

“Aw, Anx, that’s rude! Just keep the parents busy will ya?” Remus asked. Anx snorted, then looked at Logan.

“Good luck with him. He’s a nightmare,” Anx proclaimed, and he slid two blades from behind his back. Logan’s eyes went wide, and he tried to get as upright as possible.

“Don’t hurt them-”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Book Boy,” Anx assured, and Logan’s hand slipped as he fell back against Remus’ back.

“Don’t be worried, Brainy, Anx just carries them around for the fear factor!” Remus assured, and Logan let out a huff.

“Alright, I trust you,” Logan said.

“Oh, a poor choice,” a snide voice said. Logan tried to look to see who had said it, but he couldn’t see past Remus’ bulk.

“Dee! Is everyone gonna be rude to me on my wedding day!?” Remus pouted, and he began to swing Logan off his shoulder.

“Duke- did you kidnap your groom before he grabbed his shoes?” The snide voice belonged to another slender man, this one taller and slightly more imposing than the first one, a rapier peering out from the hem of his cloak.

“Brainy! You’re barefoot!” Remus exclaimed, shocked. Logan chuckled, settling in the bridal carry. How apt.

“I suppose I was too excited seeing you to remember,” Logan commented. Dee rolled his eyes.

“Hurry up and get the ceremony started then. We don’t have time for dawdling in small closed minded cities like this, Duke,” Dee huffed, sniffing like the very air of the city offended him.

“Are we getting married in a church?” Logan asked.

“Nope! Ship captain in the tavern said he’d marry us if you want!” Remus announced. Logan burst out in surprised laughter. His parents would _hate_ this. He was relieved that Anx was taking care of that issue.

“Yes- yes I very much want that. Let’s get married in the tavern we met, please,” Logan insisted. Remus grinned, crazy and beautiful and wonderful.

Remus didn’t put Logan down for the whole ceremony. As soon as the ship captain said the word kiss, Logan wrapped his arms around Remus’ neck and surged forward. It was their first kiss with each other, and it was _heavenly_ . Remus’ breath was near rancid but it was all him, and Logan _adored_ him.

Logan tossed the rose wreath into the crowd of drunken patrons, who all scrambled to catch the thorny thing. Remus had tossed Logan into the air and caught him again in his burly, enormous arms.

Then, Remus carried Logan to his wagon. There were two extra horses behind it, and Dee was already sitting astride one when Remus settled Logan in the back of the wagon. Anx sprinted towards them at full tilt, his scimitar still thankfully clean. In a smooth motion, he sheathed them both and leapt onto his horse. Both Dee and Anx nodded at Remus.

“Ready to go, _mi Vida_?” Remus asked.

Logan opened his mouth to respond, but in that moment he heard his mother’s voice.

“Logan! Come back here!”

In a moment of panic, Logan grabbed the reins of the mangy horse and snapped them hard. Remus yelped, hurriedly climbing into the wagon as it tried to move without him, his horse immediately breaking into a run.

Remus fell into the carriage bed with absolutely no grace. He looked up at Logan, grinning madly. Logan let out an incredulous laugh at his own actions. “My god, I’ve never felt so free!”

“Damn, that was kind of harsh of you, Brainy,” Remus snickered. “It was hot.”

Logan melted into Remus’ embrace, ignoring the cursing and complaining of Anx and Dee outside as their horses began to match pace with the wagon. “I love you so, so much. I was afraid you’d never come back after I kissed you.”

“That wasn’t even a proper kiss,” Remus huffed. “I just had to convince my friends someone really liked me.”

“Is that so rare?” Logan asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed, _amor de mi vida_ , but people find me unsettling,” Remus informed gently, lying on his back in the carriage.

“You’re the most interesting, most wonderful person I’ve ever met,” Logan insisted. “They were all fools and idiots. I do wish we did some things traditionally. Like a wedding feast- I didn’t get to eat my dinner.”

“Oh!” Remus exclaimed, and he scooted to the side of the carriage and opened the crate sitting in the corner.

“I’ve got a wedding feast right here!” Remus exclaimed, and he pulled out several tropical fruits Logan didn’t recognize, as well as a bag of pastries, and a leather waterskin. Logan chuckled.

As Dee managed to slide into the driver’s seat and take control of the covered wagon, Logan and Remus indulged in their incredibly unconventional wedding feast and spent the entire ride basking in one another’s presence.

Quietly, as Remus poured Logan a glass of wine from a beautiful bottle, Logan admitted, “I’ve never done anything this crazy before.”

“Oh?” Remus asked, his grin still wild but now a little nervous. “Second thoughts?”

“Never,” Logan promised. “I think I’d burn at the stake for you, Wildfire.”


End file.
